


gotth

by hagridsboots



Series: Hobbit [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Hobbit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561249





	gotth

**Eva Green is Thorin Oakenshield of Durin**

**The Queen Under The Mountain**

****

**Poppy Drayton is Kili Durin**

**Princess Under The Mountain**

****

****

**Jodie Comer is Fili Durin**

**Princess Under The Mountain**

****

****

**Olga Kurylenko is Dwalin Durin**

****


End file.
